Fortuity traits
by iammelissa87
Summary: Fortuity - 1) An Accidental occurrence 2) An instance of Great luck or good fortune. Trait - 1) a distinguishing characteristic or quality, especially of one's personal nature. "The pain just sort of fades" Fiona told him after he wouldnt stop asking her what it felt like to finally meet the person she was destined to live forever with. "We don't question the fortuity trait. It w
1. Chapter 1

Ian didnt really understand what Fiona was trying to tell him, growing up. It never made sence. Not until now. This very moment it clicked.

It hurt so fucking bad. The worst pain he had ever felt in his entire life. His wrist was on fucking fire, and he had no fucking clue as to why. Sure, it stung like hell when he first looked at the guy. and it got a little worse the closer he got to him. It even ran to his fingertips. But it was also the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt. He couldnt decide if he loved it or hated it; the tingle-y burning sensation that flowed through his entire body. And he sure as shit didnt know why when the man sleeping next to him touched him, the feeling went away in that immidiate area.

"The pain just sort of fades" Fiona told him after he wouldnt stop asking her what it felt like to finally meet the person she was destined to live forever with. "We dont question the fortuity trait. It will tell us our way. Thats how its been for centuries"

The redhead rolled in pain on his bed, trying not to wake the man sleeping next to him. He looked at his alarm clock. 4:52am. That would explain why the complete stranger was still in his bed. Ian didnt exactly kick him out after he made the brunette see fucking stars, but he didnt tell him he could still be there when he woke up. But really? This early?

Making sure to not wake the shorter man, Ian gently arose from his bed and headed to his bathroom, where he kept his medication. He took two alieve and hoped that the pain would subside. In the back of his mind, he knew it wouldnt though, not unless he got to touch him again.

As the younger boy made his way towards the kitchen, he heard the guy from last night moaning and mumbling, trying to incoheirently speak. The voice from the other room sent a numbing sensation up his spine. He couldnt get enough of it when the man aksed him if he wanted a drink.

He couldnt explain the electric vibrations other than he could feel each and every word the man said to him. Each sylible drumming his nerves.

When Ian felt drunk enough, he pulled the tattooed man to the middle of the dance floor and started grinding into him to the beat of the music.

"Pretty good at this, aint you, firecrotch?" the man asked.

"I know my way around the floor, I guess you could say" Ian shyly responded as he bit his bottom lip, trying to mask the drumming in his very soul.

"What about a bed? Know your way around one of those?" the shorter boy asked with hooded eyes.

The redhead was ginuenly shocked. He had never outright been asked to fuck that fucking fast into talking to someone. But hell, he was about a half a milisecond away from asking the brunette the same question, much to his own suprise.

"Only around mine" Ian answered and grabbed the brunettes hand, pulling him away from the lights and music.

"Gimme a sec, gotta let my sister know im leaving"

"Hurry" Ian replied as he bit his lip even harder, like a fucking dog in heat. The further the brunette got away, the more his skin burned. But luckily, he was back before the redhead could count to ten.

Silently, the boys walked out of the fairytale, and into the hot summer night of boystown.

Ian didnt live far from the club, so they walked, bumping shoulders and swipping glances along the way.

"So..." The brunette started. "I dont normally do this, but something told me to just fucking do it"

"Ahh, yea, I felt that too" Ian smiled. "Oh, Im sorry, Im Ian" he said, smiling.

"Mickey" The brunette smiled back, with his hands in his pockets and his chin down, almost shyly.

Quietly, the boys finished their walk to Ian's apartment.

"This is me" Ian said as he pulled his key out and jammed it uncerimoniously into the keyhole.

Mickey tugged at his bottom lip before he searched his left and right, seemingly to look for something. But as Ian opened his door, he was pushed in with such a force. Where the man laid his hands, Ian's skin went cold, almost numbingly cold. "Woah" he jumped back.

Mickey flinched and his eyes widened. "You felt it too?"

"What the fuck was that? It was fucking cold, almost freezing." Ian asked, slightly panicked.

"No fucking clue" Mickey feigned shock. He knew exactly what it was. He had been reading alot on the fortuity trait latley but he didnt mention that to the redhead.

They say that the trait is special. Not everyone gets it the same way. But sometimes your lucky enough to find someone who balances you out. Like fire and Ice, or Root Beer and Vanilla ice cream. Or Mickey's favorite, Jack and orange juice. He had always fucking loved orange jucie. Jack just added the burn he craved. The burn he felt when he touched Ian's skin.

He didnt know fate put them together when he first saw the redhead, dancing alone in the middle of the dance floor. He was just horny and looking for a guy to fuck for the night. He wasnt expecting...this. He knew what this was when they accidently brushed skin at the bar, both ordering drinks. He decided at that moment to see if it was true; what he read about the fortuity trait.

"Wait? You said it was cold?" He asked.

"You didnt fucking feel it?" Ian asked, shock filling his features.

"I felt fire" Mickey whispered as he touched Ian's skin again, just for the sake of feeling his skin alight.

"Fire?" Ian asked confused as his features softened.

"Can we talk about this afterwards, firecrotch?" Mickey asked as he pulled Ian close and touched their lips together.

"Definatly, afterwards" Ian replied, sucking Mickey's bottom lip in between his own.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ian found it safe, he continued onto what he was doing. He pulled out a glass and poured himself a glass of milk and popped it in the microwave. Sometimes, a warm glass of milk helped him fall back asleep.

He watched the microwave and stopped it at 1 second before the timer went off as to not wake the sleeping, mumbling man in his bed.

After pulling the glass out, he felt the urge to walk to his room to see the older man still sleeping. It was a beautiful sight.

Mickey was asleep on his back, Ian's red sheet draping across his torso. One hand above his head and the other resting on his stomach. His left foot dangling off the edge of the bed, uncovered by the sheets. He had a thin layer of sweat covering him as if he was too warm under the too thin sheet. Ian could see the outline of his dick through the soft material and he would be lying if he said it wasn't a gorgeous view. He felt like a creeper, standing in his doorway, sipping his milk, staring at the beautiful man in his bed. He decided then and there he needed to feel the man's skin on him, so he took his now empty glass of milk at ran water through it and set it in the sink and made his way back to his bed, making a mental note to clean the glass first thing when he woke up again.

The moment he sat down, he felt it. The pain. The freezing temperature he felt when the older man touched him. 'odd' Ian thought. He wanted to see if it would go away, or get worse, as it did a few hours before,so he softly touched the sleeping man. The freezing instantly went away. In that area anyway. So, he touched more skin. His touch became a little rougher. The older man pushed himself more into Ian's hand, like he was feeling what Ian was feeling.

Before Ian knew what was going on, The older man jolted from his sleep and pushed Ian to his back, and was hovering over him; Their lips centimeters apart. He could feel the older man's breath ghost his skin.

"You know what that is, don't you?" Mickey asked, his voice hoarse.

Ian gulped and swallowed. He didn't know what to say. He was just caught touching the sleeping man. And the flames in Mickey's eyes almost scared Ian.

"I dont know what your talking about"

"This" Mickey whispered. He gently kissed Ian. "It went away didn't it?"

Ian only nodded.

"And now it's back?" Mickey said, sounding sure he knew what was happening.

Ian nodded again.

"It's the trait." Mickey whispered as he kissed Ian again, but this time with more force.

Ian wanted to ask him how he knew. He wanted to ask him more about it. But the way Mickey began grinding their crotches together made him completely forget what they were talking about.

"I dont normally do this" Mickey mumbled in between sloppy kisses. "It's not how I work. I normally make you beg for it"

Something in him went off. He suddenly remembered why he had went to the fairytale to begin with. After feeling the redheads skin, everything seemed to disappear. After that first small touch, he burned for more. Craved for it, even.

Ian smiled, running his fingertips down Mickey's spine. "Why were you there?" He asked in a smile too bright for his dark room.

Mickey didn't know what to say. Should he outright tell the redhead he was looking for new clients? Something he would do every few months. It was how he kept from falling for them. Only a few sessions a person and he would end it. So, simply, he said "work" and began kissing the redhead from the corner of his mouth, down his cheek, behind his ear and down his throat. Each kiss elicited a moan from the depths of the redhead.

"What do you do?"

"Really want to know? Like, honestly?" The brunette asked.

"I want to know everything about you"

Of fucking course he did. The trait did that to you. Made you itch. Made you crave. Made you want more.

"I work in the sex industry" he replied distantly.

Ian pulled his head deep into the pillow and pushed a little on Mickey's shoulders.

"Like, in porn?" He asked.

Mickey couldn't help but laugh. It was funny.

"You wish" He answered.

Ian lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nah man. I'm a professional...a professional Dominant." He closed his eyes as if Ian would throw him out of his bed. But that wasn't the case.

"So, that means... You tell me what to do and I do it as long as I feel safe, right?" Ian asked. He wasn't dumb. It was actually something he had looked into when he first started realising he wasnt getting what he was actually wanting a while back.

Miche shrugged. "Basically" and it was followed by a smile.

"So, right now, if you wanted to, you could make me get on my knees, with my hands behind my back, while you fucked my face?" Mickey could feel his dick twitch. And there was no denying the redhead was hard too. He could feel the head of the younger boy's cock rubbing his thigh.

"I normally go over rules and have you sign a bunch of shit before hand. Establish a safe environment, but yea."

Ian pushed Mickey off of him and tore his boxers off. He almost forgot he put them back on when he got out of bed. Taking them off, he realised they weren't even his. They were Mickey's.

"Put me in a scene" the redhead begged. "Ive always wanted to play"


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey was completly different. His mood changed in an instant. He was not the man Ian fucked like the world was ending less than 3 hours ago. No, he was the shell of that man. 'Still hot though' Ian thought.

With hooded eyes, Mickey stood over Ian. His cock hanging half hard on his thigh. His pale white skin glistening in the little light of the room coming from the outside.

Ian kneeled like he was told. His legs spread, his ass on his ankles and his hands behind his back. 'Like a good boy' Mickey thought as he grazed his finger tips across Ian's shoulders.

"You have to do exactly what I tell you. If it gets to be too much, I need to hear a safe word. Pick one." Mickey insisted.

The power in his voice caused Ian's Dick to twitch in excitment. Mickey deffinatly noticed, too.

"How am I..." Ian started, but was quickly repremanded by Mickey gently smaking his mouth. Not enough to hurt, but enough to tell Ian to shut the hell up. And Ian knew what it meant.

"Safe word?" Mickey asked. "Thats all I need to hear from you"

'Damn, so demanding' Ian thought with an eye roll.

Mickey knelt into Ian's view. "We havnt established rules. I understand. So let me say this... No talking. No eye rolling. And keep ypur hands to your self unless I say otherwise."

Ian nodded quick, his eyes shot wide open.

"Safe word?" Mickey asked again as he stood up, harder than he was before he knelt down.

"Pringles" Ian coughed out, Looking up at the brunette.

Mickey would have snickered. It was a pretty good safe word. People normally choose words like chocolate or peanut butter. But Ian? He had to choose One of Mickey's favorite snacks. But Eye contact was a no-no this early in one of his arrangements. He would have repramanded the redhead, but he didnt have any of his toys and tools with him. So, his words would have to do.

"No eye contact either. Also, If you MUST speak, Call me sir'. Got it?"

"Yes sir" Ian replied as he looked down.

"Your such a good boy. Have you played before?" Mickey asked.

"No sir." And it wasnt a lie. "Ive always wanted to though."

"Fuck" Mickey hummed. 'Im going to have a blast tonight' He thought.

"Since this is your first time, I will take it easy. Walk you through it. Completly free of charge."

"Thank you sir" Ian replied.

Mickey smiled wider, glad Ian couldnt see him. "You are such a good boy, Ian"

Mickey swore he could hear the smile on the redheads face. "Thank you sir. Anything for you, sir"

"Do you have a tie? Rope? Handcuffs?"

"Yes sir, I have a tie on the back of my restroom door." Ian replied. He had an interview that went really well earlier in the day, and he was out celebrating the job offer he had recieved a few hours later at a local gym.

Mickey left the room and Ian tried to rub his thighs together to help his aching, leaking cock. Then he thought about it. How Can Mickey be a bottom and a Dom at the same time? Mickey told him he would walk him through it, so all he could do was trust him.

A few moments later, Mickey returned, the tie wrapped around his fist, like a bandage and something else in his other hand, Ian couldnt make out what it was. But his dick sure did twitch with anticipation.

"You seem to have great taste. Strawberry in the bedroom and my favorite. Cherry. I found that in your restroom." Mickey said, as he waved the bottle of lube in Ian's face. "Which one do I want to use, Ian?"

"Cherry sir. " Ian answered quickly.

"Good boy" Mickey replied. "You get a reward. But what do I give you? Don't answer that by the way. It's rhetorical."

Ian stayed in his postion, excited to know what he was going to get.

Mickey on the otherhand had to think of something for the redhead. It couldnt be too 'out there' though. So, he knelt down to Ian's level and lifted his chin. with his index finger.

"Look at me" He whispered and licked his lips.

Ian shot his face up and did as he was told. He looked directly into Mickey's eyes. As he did, Mickey planted his lips softly upon his.

"I dont normally have 'beginners' so, I may be a little rusty" Mickey said. For that breif moment, he was the Man Ian met a few hours ago. But as quick as he turned back into him, he turned back into The dark, Dominant Mickey who Ian wanted to be bossed by.

"Would you like a blow job sir?" Ian asked, not breaking character, and looking back down.

Of fucking course he did. He wanted to feel those full, pink lips around his cock.

"Such a good boy, firecrotch" Mickey hummed in appreciation as he palmed his aching cock with the hand the redheads tie was wrapped around.

"Im going to blind fold you, Ok Ian?" Mickey stated as he now held the tie up, ready to tie it around Ian's beautiful red hair.

"Yes sir" Ian answered, smiling. Mickey deffinatly noticed the way Ian's cock twitched when the soft silk wrapped around his eyes.

"Im going to fuck your mouth now. I need you to open wide for me" Mickey said as he ran his thumb smoothly across Ian's bottom lip. Eagerly, Ian opened his mouth wide and flattened his tounge.

"You love sucking cock, dont you?" Mickey asked seductivly. Ian nodded his head and just as, Mickey slapped his cock onto Ian's tongue. No faster than that, Ian lapped and lathered Mickey with his spit, wrapping his lips around the throbbing, leaking head of his cock.

Mickey jolted at the sensation of Ian's warm tounge around his sensitive skin. It sent a shiver straight from his cock to his spine, almost forcing Mickey out of the scene.

For a moment, He forgot who the redhead was and why they were there. But No one would be able to forget when their trait came alive.

Quickly, Mickey wrapped his tattooed knuckles into the red hair and gently pulled, keeping up with the unforgiving pace the redhead was dishing out. All of a sudden, Mickey froze again, feeling his cock deep in Ian's throat and the freckled nose burried deep into his pubic hair.

"mmm, fuck yes. Ian. Just like that" He moaned out. And Ian kept sucking with everything he had.

Suddenly, Mickey arched his back and something close to a mewl escaped his breath. Ian started gagging, but didnt give up and kept sucking.

'Fuck Ian, Im gonna...stop.. stop" Mickey said, pulling Ian's face away from him. The sensation was far too much for him and it attacked every nerve in his body. He Needed Ian and he needed him right fucking now.

"Fuck the scene, prep me already" he hissed, pulling Ian from his knealing postion and ripped the tie from around his head.

Ian quickly stood up and grabbed the lube from Mickey, along with a condom.

"Hurry the fuck up and get on me already" Mickey cried, already on his hands and knees on the bed.

Ian smirked and flipped open the lube, applying a generous amount to his fingers and to Mickey's awaiting hole.

Swiftly, Ian inserted one finger, sliding in in and out of the brunette before adding a second. On the third was when Mickey started whinning and fucking Ian's fingers like his life depended on it.

"Hurry the fuck up already" He cried when it became too much, but not enough.

Ian bit the condom wrapper open, rolled the condom on and slicked himself up before lining up to Mickey's entrance.

Teasing, Ian said "This what you want, Mick?" 'The rolls have been reversed' was what he wanted to say, but thought better of it.

"Just.. fuu..fuck me already" the shorter man replied, bucking back into Ian, trying to find some sort of relief.

Ian grabbed onto his hips and slowly pushed way into the brunette, Too slow.

"Dont be a pussy, fuck me faster."

With that, Ian rocked into Mickey a little faster. Then a little more faster until Mickey started thrusting back into him, hard.

"Fuck Mick, your so tight" Ian moaned, holding onto one of the brunette's hips and the other freckled hand on his opposite shoulder, pulling Mickey in to meet his thrusts. "Feels so fucking good."

"Touch me, Ian." Mickey begged the faster Ian fucked into him. "Now. Make me come."

The redhead did as he was told and brought his hand that was on the older man's hip around to his leaking member and grabbed hold, while pulling Mickey's body up, flush with his, and began pumping his hand, matching his trusts.

"Holy Fuuuck" Mickey cried out in pleasure. "Right fucking there. Im going to come."

Ian pounded into Mickey with more force, hitting the brunettes bundle of nerves over and over again until the shorter man shot threads of come down his fist and onto the soft sheets below him. The younger man's breath was hot on Mickey's neck, and send his orgasm rolling on further. With a few more hard thrusts, Ian moaned Mickey's name, almost incoherently, coming into the condom. Both boys rode out their orgasm together, until Mickey fell face first to the bed, With Ian glued to his back by sweat.

"Holy fuck that was intense" Ian said after he rolled off the man beneath him. "Why'd you give up so easy?"

"Nothin easy about it. Hardest decision in my god damn life." Mickey laughed. "Never happend before."

Both boys laughed for a few moments before Ian asked. "It was the trait wasnt it? You were beginning to freeze?"

Mickey looked over at Ian before he wrapped Ian's face into his hands and kissed him gently. "It will go away soon. For both of us. I promise."

"How do you know?" Ian asked, a more serious tone present in the room.

"Ive read alot about it. I know how it works, sort of."

"Tell me about it. I want to know."

"Can we sleep first?" Mickey asked as he yawned.

Ian smiled as Mickey rolled to his side and pulled him close to him, holding him tight, as if He would freeze if he didnt.

The redhead was fine with that. The cold skin of the older man brought his temp down in ways that no man ever could.


End file.
